como en un cuento de Hadas
by Hermy Potter13
Summary: ...
1. Chapter 1

-Harry, es tu oportunidad, no la puedes despreciar...  
-Lo sé Ron, lo sé, el problema es que...Hermione, no sé como lo tomara ella.  
-Lo tomara bien ya veras, además ella esta feliz saliendo con Michel.  
-Solo por un segundo deja de hablar de el noviazgo de Hermione con Michel ¿quieres?- dijo harry dirigiendo su vista hacia el pizarrón mientras copiaba la lección de astronomía.  
-como quieras...  
Hermione dirigió su vista hacia harry y en un susurro le dijo:  
-¿todo bien Harry? – el aludido levanto la cabeza y respondió:  
-de maravilla, Hermy, de maravilla.  
Hermione sonrió ampliamente y regreso a su trabajo, al cabo de unos minutos la clase finalizo, y todos salieron al recreo. Ron, Harry y Hermione se dirigieron al lago y se sentaron en la orilla, para la desgracia de Harry, Michel se reunió con ellos a los pocos segundos.  
-hola, Mione- dijo saludando a Hermione alegremente.  
-hola Michel, ¿Cómo va todo con...?  
-va de maravilla, gracias por preguntar.  
Harry los miraba de reojo a cada rato, pero en ese momento no supo explicar el porque su mirada se dirigió hacia Ginny, la cual al notar la mirada de Harry en ella le sonrió ampliamente y lo saludo con la mano, Harry le devolvió el saludo y volvió a dirigir su vista hacia Hermione, la cual había estado observando la escena discretamente mientras conversaba Michel, el cual a los pocos segundos se fue  
-¿por qué se fue tan rápido?  
-tenia una cita...  
-UNA CITA  
-si, harry cálmate, ¿qué pasa contigo?  
-¿qué me calme? El novio de mi mejor amiga esta saliendo con otra y tu quieres que yo ¿me calme?  
Hermione se quedo en shock mientras dejaba en el pasto el libro que acababa de levantar, embozando una sonrisa pregunto:  
-¿de donde sacaste que yo y Michel somos novios?  
-me lo dijo Ron-Ron levanto la cabeza y se puso nervioso, mientras buscaba una excusa rápida para salir del lió en el cual había sido involucrado.  
-¿Ron te dijo eso? Y tu, ¿y tu le creíste?  
-bueno...si, es que parecía, además yo que sé.  
Hermione bajo la vista y con voz temblorosa le dijo:  
-sabes bien...que...cuando empiece a salir con alguien te lo diría ¿verdad?  
Harry giro los ojos y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione noto el gesto de su amigo y dijo:  
-pues seria mejor cambiar ciertas cosas creo, seria mejor que no te mencionase nada de mi vida, y tu nada de la tuya-hermione se paro cogio su bolso y metió sus libros en su bolsa- y no me busques para otro consejo sobre Ginny  
-hermione, yo no le dije nada a harry, sobre lo tuyo y michel, él lo invento todo, ¡es verdad!- hermione giro los ojo y ahogando un grito giro sobre sus talones y se fue.  
- ¿y a esta que mosca?  
- no lo sé Ron-dijo mientras observaba su reloj-mejor nos apuramos o llegaremos tarde a pociones.  
Harry y Ron se dirigieron a las mazmorras y vieron que hermione estaba sentada en su sitio habitual, ellos se sentaron, cada uno a su costado y le intentaron hablar cosa que fue inútil (en el caso de Harry). Tal fue su desesperación por conseguir sacarle una palabra a hermione que salio mal en su trabajo de pociones, no tomo apuntes, y recibió tarea doble. Harry observo que hermione había estado escribiendo sin parar en una especie de pergamino, sobre su cuaderno, tal vez eran notas extra, cuando el pergamino seco lo doblo cuidadosamente y lo metió en su cuaderno, lo dejo al costado de su silla y empezó a guardar sus cosas, antes de que guarde el cuaderno harry se lo pidió prestado, hermione se lo entrego aun así sin dirigirle la palabra y salio de la clase de pociones. Harry también guardo sus cosas y se dirigió a la sala común aventó el maletín sobre el sillón mas cercano y todas sus cosas salieron disparadas cuando la mochila izo impacto contra el suelo, se le rompieron dos tinteros y se le malograron dos pergaminos, fue a recogerlo todo y al levantar el cuaderno de hermione se le cayo el pergamino, harry lo levanto y se lo guardo en el bolsillo, pensando que eran sus garabatos de el profesor snape, luego el pergamino que estaba al costado lo metió al cuaderno de hermione, copio todos los apuntes y dejo el cuaderno sobre la mesa con una nota, la cual decía:  
"muchas gracias por prestarme tu cuaderno, sin tu ayuda hubiera sido imposible terminar, nos vemos mañana en el lago"  
Harry salio a los terrenos y encontró a Hermione sentada cerca del lago, ella estaba llorando.  
-¿Hermy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estas llorando?  
Hermione se seco las lágrimas con su manga y dijo:  
-no es nada harry, no es nada.  
Harry se sentó a su costado, metió su mano a su túnica y saco un pañuelo, y se le cayo el pergamino  
-toma-dijo extendiéndole el pañuelo. Hermione cogio el pañuelo y al ver hacia el pasto, vio su pergamino y sonrojándose, lo levanto y dijo:  
-¿de donde sacaste esto?  
-se callo de mi mochila  
-¿lo has abierto?  
-no, deben ser mis caricaturas de snape.  
-no, seguro te confundiste y tus caricaturas las metiste a mi cuaderno, esto es mio.  
-¿se puede saber que es?  
- no es nada...  
-seguro es otra carta para vicky.  
-no le digas así...y...n...si es otra carta para Víctor  
-bueno y dime, ¿Por qué llorabas?  
Hermione se tiro a los brazos de harry y empezó a llorar más.  
-hermione... "no me había abrazado de ese modo desde primer año, antes de cruzar el acertijo de snape"-pensó harry mientras se sonrojaba levemente.  
-harry, no quiero perder tu amistad, de veras que no quiero  
-y no lo aras, no seas tonta, ¿como vas a pensar eso?  
Hermione se separo de harry lentamente y dijo mientras sonreía levemente:  
-¿es enserio?  
"que linda se ve cuando sonríe después de haber llorado, e iluminada con la luz de la luna resaltando sus lagrimas y sus rizos...harry ¿que rayos estas pensando?, ella es tu mejor amiga, no la veas de otro modo, ella no te corresponde..."  
-¿harry?  
-pero claro que es enserio, tú y yo nunca, dejaremos de ser amigos, los mejores amigos...-hermione sonrió ampliamente, le dio a harry un beso en la mejilla y le dijo:  
-me alegra no perder tu amistad ya que es muy importante para mí.  
Hermione se fue radiante de felicidad, dejando atrás a un harry totalmente confundido.  
-----------------------------------------------------------  
Es como decir ¿y a esta que mosca le pico? Pero en forma abreviada.  
Espero que les haya gustado este cap. Espero sus comments.  
Bye-bye, cuídense, Hermy


	2. Chapter 2

Holas

Pues muchas gracias por sus comments espero que les guste este cap :D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry se quedo pensando en lo que le dijo Hermione, se apoyo en el árbol que estaba de tras de él y se quedo contemplado el cielo estrellado, estuvo así varios minutos, lentamente cerro los ojos, se quedo dormido.

I –Harry, despierta- Harry abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con los de Hermione.

-¿Qué pasa Mione?

-te quedaste dormido,¿no tienes frío?

-no

Hermione sonrió y le dijo:

-ven sígueme tengo que mostrarte algo….

-Hermione no molestes estoy cansado y es cerca de la media noche….

-me parece que me tienes que seguir es lo mas coherente.

-¿coherente dices?

-sí.

-¿ y eso por qué?

-solo hazlo, a parte tampoco tiene sentido que te quedes aquí, a no ser que quieras enfermarte y recibir un castigo por dormir en le patio del colegio.

Harry se quedo atónito por las palabras de su amiga y no tuvo mas remedio que seguirla, llegaron hasta un rincón cerca de la cabaña de Hagrid el cuál tenía una pequeña abertura con un marco de piedra.

-entra-le dijo Hermione en un susurro a Harry en la oreja, este tembló de pies a cabeza y entro, al entrar observo una pequeña fuente de piedra en la cual el agua reflejaba a sus padres.

-Hermione…

-quieres saber porque están tus padres en el reflejo ¿verdad?.

Harry asintió rápidamente con la cabeza y Hermione contesto:

-ellos fueron los primeros en venir aquí, me lo contó Sirius, en este lugar tu padre se le declaro a tu madre, ella le dijo que si y su historia quedo grabada en esta fuente.

-¿qué me estas queriendo decir con esto?

Hermione miro la fuente y dijo rápidamente:

-Harry creo que es mejor que regreses ya a tu cuarto, o te pueden decir algo.

-Hermione, responde a mi pregunta.

-Harry en serio regresemos al castillo ya es tarde.- Hermione tomo la muñeca de Harry y lo saco a rastras del lugar, cuando ya estaban fuera del lugar Hermione dijo:

-regresa ya a la sala común.

-no hasta que me digas lo que paso.

Hermione se mordió el labio y dijo:

-Harry….si no regresas a la sala común…le quitare puntos a gryffindor.

-no te atreverías…..

-¿quieres apostar?... Harry, ¿qué estas haciendo?-dijo Hermione mientras retrocedía.

-nada, solo quiero que me digas-dijo mientras agarraba a Hermione por los hombros-ahora no te vas a escapar dime, ¿por qué me trajiste aquí?

-por ningún motivo en especial-dijo mientras se soltaba y retrocedía aun más, mientras que Harry avanzaba más

-¿estas segura?

-muy segura…ay no-dijo Hermione al ver que su espalda había chocado contra el muro de piedra, Harry se acerco más y puso sus manos sobre los hombros de Hermione para que esta no pudiese escapar.

-ahora me vas a decir por que me trajiste hasta aquí.

-ya te dije que por ningún motivo en especial.

-o me dices o….-Harry no pudo terminar la frase ya que se quedo petrificado al ver lo cerca que estaba de Hermione, no pudo evitar el acercarse más.

-Harry que estas…haciendo.-Hermione empezó a temblar cuando su nariz rozo con la de Harry, intento separase pero fue inútil, lentamente Harry se acerco más a Hermione y al ver que esta no le ponía impedimento a su atrevimiento se acerco aun mas y la beso. Hermione al sentir los labios de Harry sobre los suyos lo empujo y salio corriendo en dirección al castillo, Harry se quedo parado observando una vez mas la entrada de piedra y se dirigió a la sala común al entrar no vio a Hermione, así que se dirigió a su habitación, se puso su pijamas y se quedo dormido/I

-Harry, despierta….-Harry abrió uno de sus ojos y exclamo:

-5 minutos más ya voy…

-que 5 minutos ni que 5 minutos, despierta, vamos tarde a clases.

Harry se despertó al escuchar la ultima frase:

-¿Dónde estoy?

-estas en un mundo de dulces y chocolates….¿donde crees que estas grandísimo tonto?- dijo Ron mientras le aventaba su almohada.

-pensé que estaba en los terrenos…ayer me quede dormido frente al lago.

-estas loco, regresaste a las 12:30 del lago, déjate de payasadas y cambíate que tenemos pociones.

Cuando se terminaron de alistar Harry y Ron se dirigieron al gran comedor, encontraron a Hermione leyendo historia de hogwarts, al verla Ron exclamo:

-ya has leído millones de veces ese libro, ¿no puedes leer otra cosa?

-no, me gusta mucho este libro.-Hermione levanto la vista y cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry se sonrojo levemente y dijo:

-ya me tengo que ir, les guardo los sitios, no lleguen tarde.

Antes de que Hermione saliese del gran comedor Harry agarro su muñeca y le dijo:

-tu no te vas hasta que me expliques que paso ayer exactamente.

Bueno hasta aquí este cap. Espero que les guste y que la ortografía este bien, por que según mi Word lo esta :D . cuídense bye-bye

Hermy


End file.
